


Fluffy Voltron Oneshots

by Lunar_Viper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Keith is high, Middle School, Mission Gone Wrong, Multi, Random ships, Young Love, dads of marmora, he wants cuddles too, hinted at - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/pseuds/Lunar_Viper
Summary: Fluff filled oneshots of multiple different ships





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Niya is Narti’s human name for thy story

It was the night before Valentine's Day. Hunk was trying to help Keith make a Valentine's Day treat for Niya. Sure she didn't celebrate it but did it anyways to show yhis love for her. Hunk had decided to help because he had the same idea but he was making them for Pidge. They decided to make chocolate cookies with and red heart in the middle of them. 

" I think the batter needs more flour," said Hunk, noticing how the dough was more like batter. " How much should I add?" asked Keith. He had once made cookies with one of his previous foster family's but that was years ago, none of his others really did that sort of thing with him but instead did it with their biological children. " Add a 1/2 cup and mix it. If it's still like cake batter and 1/2 cup until it's like a dough." said Hunk. 

Few minutes later Keith had gone to Hunk to see if the dough was the right consistency. Luckily it was. " Now we have to separate it into two parts. We'll leave a small section plain so we can dye it later," so they did. Keith kneaded cocoa powder into the large section into the dough while Hunk kneaded red food dye into the smaller section. 

Keith was rolling out the chocolate cookie dough while Hunk did the same for the red cookie dough. Hunk started cutting hearts out of the dough while Keith was scooping dough on to a baking tray. 

" What temperature should I set the oven at?" Asked Keith. Hunk pushed him aside to show him how to turn on and set the oven. He had set it at 375 degrees Fahrenheit. " We now need to let the oven preheat and once it starts going if we can put the cookies in," Said Hunk letting Keith know how to use the oven. Once the oven went of Keith put them into the oven for 13 minutes and once the where done Keith and Hunk put the cookies into multiple bags for the others. They headed of to bed for the rest of the night and waited for tomorrow. 

When he got up he got dressed and ate breakfast. Shortly after he was done Hunk and his mom, Keith's current foster Mom, had gotten up. She head over to the kitchen and saw her treat bag with the cookies. " Aw! You two are the sweetest!" She said while kissing the top of their heads. Hunk smiled and started giggling at his Mom's antics. Keith was happy about that his mom was happy about the cookies. 

Their mom had driven them to school that day. Hunk immediately head toward Pidge to give her the cookies. While Keith did the same when he headed towards Niya. She was really surprised to see that her boyfriend had made her cookies. -Thank you! You really didn't need to go through the trouble of making me cookies- she had signed. Keith smiled and signed back - I know but I wanted to because I love you-. She hugged him in appreciation. The bell had rung to go to first hour, Keith waved bye to Niya as he headed to science. Niya was lucky to have a boyfriend like Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god was the gas on the planet intoxicating. Keith’s mask had broke during a fight on the planet and currently Ezern was trying to get Keith to the ship before it could harm Keith anymore than it already has. His vision grew blurry and dark, about to pass out due to planet’s atmosphere. Damn his Galran genes. “Hold on a little bit longer Keith,” she says “We’re almost to the ship,”. Too late, he’s already out cold in her arms. 

Luckily they get to the ship relatively fast and takes him to the Castle of the Lions, where they had agreed to meet up. “Get Coran and Ulaz!” She yells pulling Keith up and carrying him to the infirmary. Both Coran quickly follow. “What happened?” Asked Ulaz “His mask broke which caused him to breathe in much of the fumes on the planet during the attack,” she said setting him down on one of the beds. “I’m afraid he’ll have to sleep it off there isn’t much of a treatment for it seeing how it sends one into a euphoric state of mind,” Coran states, he picks Keith up and starts walking towards Keith’s room. “I’ll go put him in his room, would you to tell the others?”. Ezern nods and heads to where the Paladins and Blade members were. She quickly informed them on the situation and they weren’t happy but they weren’t mad. “So basically Keith is pretty much high?” Lance asks to clarify. “Pretty much but he has to sleep it off,”. Antok let out a small growl, “We should have left those two alone,” he grumbles out. “Antok, calm down. Them nor we were expecting a sneak attack,” said Kolivan putting a hand on his shoulder, Antok didn’t fight back. 

Pidge makes a quick escape and heads to Keith’s room to check on him. She walks in and sees a sleeping Keith all curled up. She walked over and sat next to him, she started to comb her hands through his hair which ejected a pur from him. He snuggled into her hand, desperate for warmth. Smiled at him and his kitten like antics. Keith slowly opened his eyes to see Pidge, he smiled at her though he was still in daze. “Snuggle me,” he says wrapping his arms around her waist. “Your silly,” says Pidge while rubbing his ears. She pulls back part of the blanket and lays next to Keith, wrapping her arms around him. His purs become louder and more noticeable. “My little kitten,” she says watching him fall asleep, and soon she’s out cold too.


End file.
